


A Witness, Wedding and Warring Best Men

by Julieshadow



Series: The Waiting Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cop!Jared, doctor!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieshadow/pseuds/Julieshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage witness in need of protection, two over excited mothers planning a “proper wedding” and two best men who can’t agree on anything, leaves Jared and Jensen with their work cut out for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen arrived home from a hard shift to the sounds of Chad and Chris arguing in his kitchen once again. He sighed as he pushed the door closed and laid his bag down under the coat rack. He rubbed his hand down his face as he headed into the kitchen to see what had led to the argument this time.

The two arguing men didn’t notice Jensen as he first walked in, they were too involved in their debate. Jensen glanced across the room to see a weary expression on his husband’s face that he assumed matched his own.

Finally having noticed Jensen’s presence the two men turned their attention to him.

“Dude, tell this cowboy wannabe here that horse riding, camping and booze does NOT constitute a stag do!!”

“Jenny, tell city boy that naked women, Sambuca and a damn ‘doesn’t even play real music’ club is not want you want to do on your stag night!!”

Jensen stared dumbfounded at Chad for a moment before he thought of the bigger picture.

“Guys you do know that we are already married at this ‘Stag Do’ and the Wedding are solely for our momma’s benefits right?” 

Before either of the best men could reply Jared interrupted.

“Actually, the one and only thing they do agree on is that our momma’s are scary and they will be throwing the most authentic Stag ever.” Jared sighed resigned.

“That reminds me I have three missed calls from my mother that I need to return. So I’m going to do that and the two of you are going to go to Carlson’s, meet the rest of the guys and Jared and I will meet you shortly.” Jensen stated firmly.

The two men seemed to notice that this was a battle for another time and both deflated.   
“Fine we will talk about it later Jenny. See you both shortly.” Chris replied grabbing his jacket from the back of one of the kitchen chairs as Chad did the same.

Just as they were at the front door Jensen shouted out from the kitchen.

“Oh, and Chad, No Sambuca, no club and definitely NO STRIPPERS!!” Jensen emphasized.

+++

Jared and Jensen finally arrived at Carlson’s after Jensen had a twenty minute conversation with his momma on the pros and cons of cummerbunds. 

Both Jared and himself had realised running off spur of the moment to city hall was probably not the best decision they had made; at least when it came to their mothers who were not very pleased with them when they had found out.

Jared and Jensen however had never regretted the decision. They were now three months married and couldn’t be happier. Even though letting their parents throw them a lavish wedding was becoming a major headache for both of them, not to mention their two best men constantly disagreeing with each other.

The couple took their usual seats with their friends as Steve arrived with a round of drinks and took his own seat beside his partner Chris. Tom and Mike sat beside them still projecting their newlywed vibes as Misha liked to call it. Misha was at the back of the booth with Chad who was flying solo tonight as Sophia had opted for an early night with their little girl Brooke.

The conversation around the table was easy going and light after Jared had declared it a Wedding talk free evening. Mike was just about to go for another round when his pager went off quickly followed by Jared’s and Chad’s.

“Shit!” Mike said as he checked his pager.

“The Lehne case?” his husband questioned back at him.

“Yeah, I got to go. I’ll call you later.” Mike replied giving his husband a quick kiss and grabbing his jacket as Jared did the same with Jensen and Chad lead the way to the door.

+++

When the three of them arrived at the crime scene Captain Morgan was already there with the uniformed officers. He was standing talking to an older woman as they approached him.

“Captain Morgan? The witness?” Mike inquired right away foregoing any pleasantries.

“He’s fine. Luckily a patrol swung round the corner just as the perps were making their move. They got away but the young man is fine. Gentlemen I’d like you to meet Ms. Divine she is the social worker assigned to the case.” Morgan replied.

Jared shook the woman’s hand followed by Mike and Chad.

“So, Detective Padalecki, I have informed the young man he will be staying with you and I will call to you in the morning with the appropriate paperwork.” Ms. Divine asked.

“I’m sorry, what?” Jared asked with confusion.

“Sorry Lottera, I haven’t had a chance to inform Padalecki about the protection duty yet. Jared the young man-“

“Colin” Lottera interrupted.

“Yes Colin, will be staying with you until the trial. With the attempt on his life it is too dangerous for the foster family to keep him with them and Ms Divine feels with what he has been through a safe house wouldn’t be the right environment.” Morgan informed him.

“Captain, Ms Divine, with all due respect I can’t take a kid home… I… know nothing about kids let alone teenagers and... And… What about Chad? He’s a dad?” Jared asked trying to get out of the detail.

“Padalecki, the kid is traumatised enough. I am not sending him home with Murray.” Morgan replied and Jared could see the shit eating grin spreading on his partner’s face out of the side of his eye.

“I think it’s a great idea, you can protect him and Jensen is a doctor so he can make sure he is holding up alright. And I can prep him for the trial at your place” Mike added also with a huge smile on his face.

“But-“Jared tried again.

“The judge has already sanctioned it, so Detective if you’d like to come this way I can introduce you to Colin.” Ms. Divine interrupted as she started heading in the direction of the house.

Captain Morgan, Chad and Mike all smiled as Jared sighed defeated and followed the social worker.

As he looked up at the thin kid in front of him with long hair, mimicking his own and a frightened expression gracing his young face Jared sighed again.

“Great, just great.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen ended his call with Jared and suddenly became anxious. Sure he had reassured Jared that looking after a sixteen year old kid; scratch that, a traumatised sixteen year old kid for a few weeks would be fine; but now that he didn’t have to reassure Jared he needed some reassuring himself.

He quickly punched in the number to the one person that would be able to help him. After a couple of rings the other line connected.

“Hey Jen, what’s up?”

“Sophia, I need temporary parenting skills advice.” Jensen rushed into the speaker.

“Jensen, sweetie, calm down and say that again, in a way that makes sense this time.” Sophia replied.

Jensen let out a breath and began again.

“Captain Morgan and a social worker have decided that Jared needs to protect a sixteen year old orphaned witness until he can testify in court in two weeks time. Jared is on his way home with him now.” Jensen informed her.

“Okay and why can’t he go to a foster home or one of those safe houses?” 

“An attempt has just been made on his life and they feel he is too traumatised for a safe house environment and the social worker feels it would put other kids and their families at risk to leave him in foster care. Captain Morgan feels he would be safest with us.” 

“Alright. First of all you will be fine. Jared is good at his job and will protect the kid and secondly, you deal with traumatised kids in the E.R all the time.” Sophia replied.

“Yes Soph, in the E.R, and that’s treating their injuries and reassuring them until a counsellor or equivalent arrives. There are no injuries to treat just a scared kid that just had someone try and kill him!” Jensen stated exasperated.

“Okay, this is what we are going to do.”

+++

Jared had finished the call with Jensen as the social worker had walked Colin to the car and placed his bags in the backseat. He sat in and buckled his seatbelt before carefully manoeuvring out onto the street.

Colin sat silently beside him and Jared could see the tension he was holding. He decided he needed to reassure the kid that everything would be alright and at least get him to feel comfortable talking to Jared.

“Our house isn’t that far and traffic isn’t too bad we should be there shortly.” Jared began but only received a quiet nod from the passenger’s seat.

Jared thought about it for a minute and then decided he should inform Colin of Jensen just in case the social worker had neglected to mention Jared was gay. 

“Jensen, my husband will be at home when we get there. He is a doctor at Austin General. I called him before we left to let him know we were on the way.” Jared stated.

“Okay.” Colin answered so quiet that Jared barely heard the response.

The car became silent after that, Jared not knowing what else to say and he didn’t want to start asking too many question and make Colin feel like he was being interrogated. The silence was interrupted as Colin cleared his throat.

“Is there chil- I mean have you got children? “ Colin asked cautiously. 

“No. We’ve only been married three months, maybe down the line.” Jared replied a little surprised by the question.

“Good… I mean its good that… My uncle and his husband have 6 year old twins…. He said he didn’t want me to stay with him in case they got hurt when someone comes to kill me…. I…I wouldn’t want your kids to get hurt… you know… if you had kids.” Colin stammered out.

“Colin… I’m sure your uncle didn’t mean that… he is still upset about your mom’s death. And don’t worry; Jensen and I are not going to let anyone hurt you. In a couple of weeks the trial will be over and everything will be okay.” Jared replied unsure really what to say after the kid’s last statement.

Colin didn’t say anything else and Jared didn’t know what to say. Thankfully they were just turning onto the street where Jared’s house was.

Jared swung the car in beside Jensen’s SUV and turned off the ignition. Removing his seatbelt he looked over to see Colin doing the same.  
“I’ll grab your bags and we’ll head into meet Jensen.” Jared said as he exited the car.

After Jared had gotten the two small bags they went into the house. Jared called for Jensen as soon as they entered and his husband appeared in the hallway. He placed the bags on the ground and shut the front door as Jensen came towards them.

“Hi, I’m Jensen. You must be Colin?” It’s nice to meet you.” Jensen greeted offering his hand to the nervous kid.

“Y…yeah. You too.” Colin answered politely as he accepted Jensen’s handshake.

“I have the guest room all ready for you and there is an en-suite attached. How about I give you a quick tour and you can go unpack? I was thinking we might order some pizza after that?” Jensen offered meeting Jared’s eyes and seeing something there he couldn’t quite figure out.

“I… thanks… is it … I mean can I have a shower first… I… is that o…okay?” Colin asked anxiously and it took Jensen slightly aback but he now realised what the look on Jared’s face had meant.

“Sure. I’ll show you were your room is and Jensen can order the pizza. We can take care of the tour after dinner.” Jared said bending down to pick up Colin’s bags once more.

“Y…yeah?” Colin asked unsure.

“Of course. Now what would you like on your pizza? You’re not allergic to anything are you?” Jensen asked not wanting to add a trip to the ER to their night's plans.   
“I don’t mind. I’m not allergic to anything…but…I...I don’t really like anchovies?” Colin said but it came out more like a question.

“Great, no anchovies, got it.” Jensen gave a reassuring smile as he headed off to order the pizza.

“Okay, I’ll show you were the towels are.” Jared said as he indicated for Colin to follow him.

+++

Across the other side of Austin Fred Lehne was pacing back and forth in his study. He halted in front of his small bar and poured himself another drink.

Two of his men stood patiently yet anxiously waiting for the boss to speak.

“How can you screw up killing a damn kid in a foster home with NO PROTECTION!!?” Lehne shouted finally breaking the silence.

“There was a patrol car in the area; it came onto the street at the wrong moment sir.” Goon number one stated.  
“And where is the damn kid now!?!” 

“We’re not sure sir. It was too dangerous to stay nearby as Morgan and his team were on the scene within minutes. We barely got away from the patrol car sir.” Goon number two replied.

“The D.A has nothing on me he can make stick except that kid’s testimony! Find him!! The trial is in two weeks!!” Lehne told them refilling his glass again.

“Yes sir” both men answered together.

“I don’t care who you have to kill to get to him but I want that kid dead!!”


	3. Chapter 3

Jared and Jensen were seated at the kitchen table with Colin eating the pizza that had just arrived.

Colin hadn’t taken too long in the shower and was out just before the pizza had arrived. Jensen wasn't sure what topping Colin liked on his pizza so he ordered the one with everything except anchovies and olive’s which he knew Jared didn’t like.

The meal was eaten in awkward silence after any attempt at getting Colin involved was deterred by Colin’s one word replies. 

When the dinner was finished Jensen offered their guest some ice-cream which he refused opting to have an early night instead. Jared had then given the teenager a quick tour of the house and said goodnight.

Jensen walked into the living room with two cups of coffee in hand to find his husband on the phone. He placed the two cups on the table and took a seat beside Jared on the couch just catching the tail end of Jared’s conversation.

“Okay man, I’ll see you and Ms. Divine in the morning. Goodnight.” Jared finished as he flipped his cell closed.

“Mike?” Jensen queried although he already knew the answer.

“Yeah, the social worker is coming here tomorrow with him to go through some paperwork and such.” Jared replied as he grabbed his beverage from the table.

“About that, shouldn’t we have been I don’t know, vetted or something before they let Colin stay with us?” Jensen inquired as he reached for his own cup.

“It was an emergency placement and more of a protection of a witness then actually fostering. Ms Devine got a judge to sign off on it. I’m sorry for just landing this on you.” Jared said worryingly taking his husband’s hand in his own.  
“Jay, I don’t mind. Colin seems like a great kid. I’m just worried that he has been through a lot and I’m not sure we are qualified to deal with that. He may need someone who is used to dealing with traumatised kids.” Jensen offered reassuringly.

“I will talk to the social worker tomorrow but I think the main priority at the moment is to keep him safe. I doubt Lehne is going to give up so easily.” Jared told him sighing at the thought.

“Does that mean you will be working from home until the trial?” Jensen asked.

“I’m not sure to be honest. I will be going to the precinct after Ms Divine and Mike’s visit tomorrow. I’ll take Colin with me and find out what we are doing then.” Jared answered as he took Jensen’s cup from him and placed it back on the coffee table along with his own.

Jensen raised an eyebrow to his husband as Jared turned towards him and started toying with the bottom of Jensen’s t-shirt.

“How about we follow in Colin’s footsteps and have an early night” Jared asked giving a wiggle of his own eyebrows.

“Sure, we can head to the bedroom, to sleep.” Jensen said with a smile.

“Well, we can sleep… you know…after.” Jared grinned as he pushed his hand up under Jensen’s t shirt and started gently stroking his husband’s side up and down teasingly.

Jensen softly took Jared’s lips in a chased kiss before pulling slowly away.

“Sorry Jay, but I am not having sex with you with Colin across the hallway.” Jensen informed him as he gave a gentle tap to Jared’s knee and stood up.

“Oh God, you suck!” Jared sighed as he looked up to Jensen’s smiling face.

“Not tonight, baby.” 

+++

Jared woke before the alarm went off the next morning. Jensen had already left for work so Jared threw back the covers and headed to the kitchen. He was surprised to find Colin already in there looking frustratingly at the coffee maker.

“Morning” Jared greeted catching the young man unaware.

“Oh... hi… I mean morning… sorry… I was just trying to brew some coffee.” Colin replied looking guiltily at the machine in front of him.

“You drink coffee?” Jared asked making his way over to the coffee machine and turning it on.  
“Um…no, it was for y…you.” Colin informed him looking down towards the floor.

“Thank you, that was really considerate but you don’t need to do things for me or Jensen for that matter. You are our guest.” Jared told him getting a small nod in response.

“So what do you fancy for breakfast? There’s cereal, eggs or I could make some pancakes.” Jared suggested.

“Maybe some toast…if that’s okay?” Colin asked looking up to Jared.

“It is okay, you can eat whatever you’d like. Why don’t you set the table and I’ll make the toast.”

The two sat quietly eating the breakfast with Colin heading into watch some television at Jared’s urging afterwards.

Jared had just finished loading the dishwater when the doorbell rang. Jared looked at his watch realising it was already 9:30. He wiped his hands on the towel before going to answer the door finding Mike and Ms Divine at the other side as expected. After they exchanged pleasantries the three headed into the living room to join Colin.

The four of them spent the next hour going over the legal aspects of Colin’s stay with them along with arranging Colin to receive his school assignments so as he wouldn’t fall too far behind in his school work.

Mike and Ms. Divine then took their leave with Ms. Divine informing Jared she would keep in regular contact. She also mentioned that she would organise an appointment with a counsellor for Colin in the coming days. Jared saw them out and then went back to Colin. He didn’t get a chance to say anything as Colin began speaking as he entered.

“Do I have to go to the counsellor?” the young man asked and Jared could hear the quiver in his voice.

“Why don’t you want to?” Jared asked gently taking a seat across from Colin.

“I really don’t want to. I… can’t I just talk to you?” he replied nervously.

“You can talk to me sure, but I think maybe you would feel better talking to someone that is qualified?” Jared offered.

Colin just gave a defeated nod and Jared’s heart sank at the miserable expression gracing the kid’s features.

“I’ll tell you what, we need to head to the precinct now so I can talk to my partner and captain but tonight we can talk to Jensen about it and see what he says. He knows more about these things than I do.” Jared told him and was glad to see Colin look up hopefully.  
“Okay, thanks.” 

“Right, we better get going before Chad calls loo-“Jared was interrupted by his cell ringing.

+++

The two men sitting in the car just down from the house smiled as they saw the kid walking to the car with a man in his thirties.

“I told you following that social worker would lead us straight to the kid.” One of the men stated.

“Yeah, yeah, about time you had a good Idea.” Came the reply as the two men watched the kid sit into the car.

“Dammit!! The guy’s a cop!” the same man stated angrily.

“What? How do-“his companion began just as he spotted the badge on the man’s waistline.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to take him out of the picture. You heard what Lehne said.” The companion continued.

“We’ll follow them and wait for our opportunity. There’s no way I’m leaving a cop around as a witness.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen arrived into the doctor’s lounge to find Tom pouring himself a cup of coffee. Tom took a second cup from the cupboard on noticing Jensen’s arrival and began filling the second cup for him.

“Is the dad going to make it?” Jensen began as he took the offered beverage.

“He’s on his way up to surgery with Chris now but I don’t know it could go either way. Misha called T.O.D on the mom ten minutes ago. How’s the little girl doing?” Tom replied wearily.

“A few contusions and lacerations but nothing serious. The paediatric counsellor Jodie is with her now.” Jensen informed him.

The door opened and Misha entered followed by a dishevelled Chris.

“Chris?” Tom asked not wanting to voice in his actually question.

“Coded in the elevator.” Chris sighed as he headed for the coffee.

The room went quiet for a moment before Misha spoke.

“UNOS have been notified; the mom had an organ donor card. The dad?” Misha enquired.

“Sophia is trying to contact the family now, there was no wallet brought in with him.” Chris replied.

“Alright I had better go take care of the paperwork; I’ll catch you guys later.” Tom said as he stood up and headed back to work.

Misha and Chris took a seat at the table with Jensen where they each had a cup of coffee.

“So Jenny, how is fatherhood treating you?” Chris inquired with genuine curiosity.

“Well it’s been about fourteen hours so I’m not really sure yet. I mean Colin seems like a great kid but he’s quiet and seems nervous around us. He said nothing at dinner last night and then went straight to bed afterwards.” Jensen answered honestly.

“He has been through a lot. You should try and get him to open up or better still get him to see a counsellor., Jodie is really good with kids, you should have a word with her.” Misha suggested.

“Actually that might not be a bad idea. I’ll go see if she has a minute to talk after she’s finished with my patient.” Jensen replied standing up.

“I need to go too. I have to finish up that chart before going back upstairs.” Chris said also standing up.

“Okay, I’ll catch you two later.” Misha said as he went for a refill of coffee.

+++

Jared and Colin were only just home from the precinct when Jensen arrived home as well. Jensen walked into the kitchen to find Jared putting some pasta on the stove.

“Hey babe, where’s Colin?” Jensen asked as he placed a soft kiss on his husband’s cheek.

“In his room. Ms Divine sent over some schoolwork to catch up on. I told him he didn’t have to do it tonight but he said he wanted to.” Jared replied.

“He probably just wants the distraction. Did you go to the precinct?” Jensen asked as he moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

“Yeah. Morgan updated us on everything but there is no evidence Lehne organised the attempt on Colin’s life. Chad is going to work with Speight and Cohen to do some more digging. I’m working from home until the trial.” Jared informed his husband.

“I guess that would be safer and better for Colin, not having different people in and out all the time. Is the social worker organising for him to see someone?” Jensen inquired.

“Actually, after dinner Colin and I want to discuss that with you. He doesn’t want to see anyone. He asked if he could talk to us and I said that I would ask you about that.” Jared stated with a hopeful tone.

“Okay, we can talk to him after dinner. I’ll pop my head in to say hi to Colin and I’ll go get washed up.” Jensen replied heading out of the kitchen.

“Dinner will be ready in fifteen, let Colin know please.” Jared shouted after him.

+++

Dinner was eaten in relative silence with any attempts at conversation from Jared and Jensen only met with one word replies from Colin just like the previous night.

Jensen was seated across from Colin in the living room when Jared came in with two coffees and a hot chocolate for the teenager in their care.

Colin accepted the beverage with a quiet ‘thank you’.

“So Colin, Jay tells me that you would rather not talk to a counsellor? We are not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do but I really feel it would be beneficial.” Jensen began.

“There is nothing to talk about. My mom is dead and my uncle doesn’t want me and a counsellor can’t fix that.” Colin replied in a neutral voice.

“Colin…that’s n-“Jared tried.

“What does it matter, I will probably be killed before the trial anyway and if by some miracle the trial does go okay I will be shipped off to foster care where no one cares. “ Colin continued not able to keep the waiver from his voice.

“Colin, no one is going to hurt you, Jay will not let that happen. You have a right to be angry and upset but we are going to do everything in our power to help you. You are not alone in this.” Jensen replied his own emotions evident.

“Colin, Ms Divine really cares about you and when this is all over she will make sure you are okay. We will make sure of that as well.” Jared added.

“I am only here because your boss made you take me. I heard the other cops talking at the precinct.” Colin returned and this time he couldn’t hold back the tears.

“My captain did ask me to take care of you but I could have said no. I wanted to help you and I still do. I agree with Jensen that talking to someone who is qualified may really help you with some of these feelings.” Jared stated cautiously.

“I don’t like the counsellor that works with Ms Divine, she was there when mom died. I don’t want to talk to her.” Colin said and he was now sobbing.

“Then you can have a chat with my friend Jodie. She works at the hospital with me. I told her about you today and she would love to meet you, she can even come here to see you tomorrow. Would that be okay with you?” Jensen asked hating to see the teenager so upset.

“W…will you be here too...Please?” Colin sobbed.

“I will make sure I am.” Jensen smiled.

“O…okay.” Colin relented.

“Great. Hey Colin, I think there is some rocky road in the freezer if you want to go grab some?” Jared offered.

“Would it be okay if I just went back to my homework please?” Colin asked hopefully.

“Sure, I’ll come up shortly to make sure you haven’t changed your mind about the ice-cream.” Jared replied with a smile.

Colin nodded and headed to his room. Before Jared could say anything to his husband, Jensen’s pager went off.

“Damn. Multi victim MBA, they need me to go back in. That’s the second one today.” Jensen said as he stood up. 

“I’ll walk you to the car.” Jared replied as he stood and headed to the door with Jensen.

+++

“If all he’s going to do is take the kid between the police station and the house we will have to make our move when they’re at home.” One of Lehne’s henchmen began.

“There are patrol cars passing constantly. We are already risking a lot just being parked here for this long. Not to mention, he is a cop, more than likely there are numerous security precautions he has taken. No, we need to come up with another idea.” The second man replied.

The two men’s attention was drawn as the cop and his lover walked down the driveway towards the car. They watch as they shared a kiss and the lover got into the car as the cop gave a wave and started to return to the house.

“I think I just found our new idea. Follow loverboy, he’s our way to the boy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jared knocked softly on Colin’s bedroom door, waiting for Colin’s quiet reply of ‘come in’ before entering.

“Hey, I thought you could use a break from the studying so I brought you some rocky road.” Jared began offering the teenager the bowl of ice-cream in his hand.

“Um… thanks. I was just going to finish this chapter and then turn in.” Colin replied taking the bowl from Jared.

“It’s only eight thirty, I was hoping you’d like to join me and maybe watch a movie? I‘ve got the new Bond movie.” Jared asked hopefully.

“Skyfall?” Colin asked a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Yep and with all the behind the scenes extras.” Jared replied with a smile.

“Okay, but is it alright if I finish this chapter first?” the young man inquired and Jared was glad to see at least some of the kids nervousness had receded.

“Of course, come down when you’re ready. I’ll put some popcorn in the microwave.” Jared replied with a grin turning to leave.

“Um... Jared, thank you for the ice cream.” Colin said with a small smile of his own.

“You’re welcome.” And with that Jared headed back downstairs.

+++

Jensen closed the chart with a contented sigh before handing it over to the duty nurse.

“He’s all ready to be discharged. I’m going to grab a coffee before Mr Simons returns from radiology.” Jensen informed her.  
“I’ll come get you when he is back in his room.” The nurse replied.

Jensen headed in the direction of the doctor’s lounge only to be stopped by Tom calling his name behind him.

“Hey Jen, you got a minute?” Tom asked as he caught up with his friend.

“Sure. What’s up?” 

“I hate to do this to you but-“Tom began.

“You need me to stay until the end of shift?” Jensen asked already knowing the answer.

“Just until five. Misha has agreed to give up his day off and come in from five until two to cover half of your shift tomorrow but I still need you to do two till finish tomorrow as well.” Tom replied wearily.

“It’s okay, I can do that. The only thing is, I need to leave on time tomorrow evening. Jodie is coming over to meet Colin and I promised the kid I’d be there.” Jensen told him.

“No that’s great. Thank you Jen, I really appreciate this.” Tom stated relieved.

“Want to grab a coffee with me? You look like you need it.” Jensen asked with a smile.

“You have no idea. I still have to call Mike and let him know I won’t be home till God knows when.” Tom sighed at the thought.

“Yeah, I better give Jay a call as well.” Jensen replied as the two of them headed to the doctor’s lounge.

+++

Eight hours later and Jensen was at the nurse’s station draining the last of the coffee from his Styrofoam cup as Misha approached him.

“That bad?” Misha asked as he arrived taking in the appearance of the younger doctor before him.

“It’s actually relatively quiet, well now anyway.” Jensen replied.

“So, what have I got ahead of me?” Misha inquired.

Jensen pulled out the small stack of charts from beneath the desk and began giving Misha all the required information. Once both men were happy that everything had been covered Jensen grabbed the handover sheet and quickly jotted his name before handing it to Misha.

“Well, that’s me. Have a good one.” Jensen said as he shrugged out of his lab coat.  
“And you, I’ll see you back here at two.” Misha replied taking the first chart from the stack.

“Oh and Misha, watch the kid in six, he’s a bitter.” Jensen threw over his shoulder with a grin as he headed towards the exit.

+++

The older of Lehne’s henchmen pinched the bridge of his nose then gave his head a little shake as he continued to watch the staff entrance of the hospital. His accomplice was dozing in the seat beside him and he could really have done with some sleep himself.

They had situated themselves in the car space behind their targets car and still had a clear view to the staff entrance off their right.

The man’s patience was rewarded a few minutes later as he spotted the cop's husband coming out from the hospital. He quickly hit his partner’s leg beside him and reached for the two ski masks they had retrieved from the trunk of the car earlier.

“Come on, he’s on his way. Get ready.” He ordered to the younger man.

His accomplice wasted no time pulling on the ski mask and grabbing his gun before swiftly exiting the car.

+++

Jensen walked across the large car park pulling his keys from his pocket as he went around his car to the driver’s side.

He didn’t have time to react when a man in a ski mask who was crouched beside the driver’s door suddenly jumped up and cocked the gun that was aimed directly at him. A split second later he felt something metal and cold press against the back of his neck.

“Don’t say or do anything stupid and you’ll live to see another day, got it?” The man behind him growled into his ear.

Jensen gave a quick nod as the man shoved him forward. The man took a firm grasp of Jensen’s bicep and he led the doctor to the car parked behind Jensen's. The other man opened the back door and the terrified doctor was pushed roughly towards the backseat.

“Get in, now!”


	6. Chapter 6

Tom exited the hospital feeling bone weary already drained at the thought of having to be back into work in six hours time. He made his way across the parking lot and was brought to a stop as he spotted two masked men roughly pushing Jensen into the back of a car.

The doctor broke into a run and began yelling in the direction of the masked men. He was too far from the car and the assailants quickly got into the vehicle and made their getaway with a screech of tires. 

Tom hurriedly pulled out his cell and dialled 911 informing the operator of what had just happened giving a description of the car and the first two letters of the license plate. 

The panicked man’s heartbeat was running a mile a minute as he froze not knowing what to do. The operator had told him to remain where he was and someone would be there shortly. He looked down at his cell and began scrolling through his contact list reaching ‘Jay’. Thinking better of it, he scrolled back up the list until he found who was looking for and hit call.

It took five or six rings before a sleepy voice came through the phone.

“You do realise its five thirty in the morning Welling, this better be good.” came the freshly woken greeting.

“Chad, its Jensen he’s been taken. I’ve called 911. I didn’t think I should call Jared.” Tom rushed through the phone.

“Wait, what?!...What do you mean taken?!” the detective replied and Tom could hear him getting out of bed in a hurry.

“Two guys in ski masks, they pushed him into the back of a car in the hospital parking lot. I think they were armed.” Tom replied breathing harshly.

“Okay Tom, slow down. How long ago? Are you still in the parking lot? Did they see you?” Chad fired off in quick succession.  
“A few minutes ago. I’m still in the parking lot and yeah they saw me. I yelled for them to stop.” Tom answered.

“Alright, I want you to go back inside the hospital now. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Chad told him.

“The 911 operator told me to wait here for them.” Tom informed the younger man.

“I don’t care what they said. Get back inside now! I’ll call dispatch en route. Got it?” Chad ordered.

“Okay, I’m heading inside now.”

+++

Jared came down the stairs to the sound of cups being rattled. 

“I thought you’d have gone straight to bed-“Jared began as he rounded the door to the kitchen only to find it was Colin and not his husband making the noise.

“Sorry, I thought you were Jensen.” Jared said with a frown.

“Oh, he’s not home yet. I woke early so I thought I’d get some coffee ready.” Colin replied seeming a little more relaxed than the previous morning.

Jared looked at his watch and started to get a little worried. He looked to the teenager and saw that the teenager was starting to tense a little.

“Sorry, no the coffee will be welcomed trust me. I’m just… Jensen was supposed to have finished at five and it’s nearly seven now. He probably got caught up in an emergency and didn’t have time to call.” Jared said reassuringly.

“Oh, okay. Do you want me to continue with the coffee?” Colin asked and Jared was glad to see he was relaxing again.

“Yeah, that’d be great thanks. I’ll make us some toast.”

Jared was about to go grab some bread when a knock sounded at the door. Jared glanced at his watch for a second time and his worry began to increase as he quickly went to answer it. 

He opened the door to reveal his partner at the other side and the look on Chad’s face did nothing to stop his worry.

“What’s happened? Where is he?” Jared asked foregoing any pleasantries.

“Jay, let’s go inside.” Chad replied moving slowly forward.

Jared moved to let him in and closed the door before turning to his best friend.

“Was he in an accident? Is he okay?” Jared asked with a quiver in his voice.

Chad spotted Colin move into the hall beside him and gave the young man a small smile.

“Hey Colin, I’m Jared’s partner Chad. Would you mind maybe grabbing me and Jay here a coffee please?” Chad asked gently.

Colin gave a small nod but Chad could see that the teenager knew he was being sent out of earshot. Chad gently took Jared’s arm moving his partner into the living room. Jared went easily realising that whatever Chad was going to tell him he didn’t want the kid hearing.

“Tell me.” Jared said quietly as soon as they entered the living room.

“I don’t know where he is Jay. Tom saw two men in ski masks abduct Jensen from the hospital parking lot after his shift. My best guess is that Lehne knows the kid is here as is going to try and setup an exchange.” Chad informed him.

“Son of a bitch! Have you got any leads?! Why didn’t you call me sooner?! I need to go find that bastard Lehne!” Jared said as he swung round to leave.

“Jay! Hold up! Tom gave us a partial license plate and a description of the car; I have an APB out on it. But Jay, we have no evidence it was Lehne.” Chad tried.

“Who the fuck else would it be?!” Jared yelled.

“I’m saying it isn’t him, he is our best suspect but Jay you have put a lot of people away it may not be related! We need to do this the right way for Jensen’s sake.” Chad placented.

Jared deflated a little looking at his partner and best friend trying to keep his emotions at bay.

“I can’t lose him, when I find whoever did this I’ll rip the bastards to shreds!”


	7. Chapter 7

Jensen felt disorientated as he felt the car roll to a stop. When they had left the hospital the men drove him a few miles until they reach a secluded area before pulling over and the driver aimed his gun at him while the man beside him used a roll of duct tape to secure Jensen’s hands and then to blindfold him. They removed his cell, wallet, watch and anything that was in his pockets.

The tinted windows in the car obscured anyone’s view of his predicament from outside the car.

They had driven for what felt like hours to Jensen after that. He couldn’t be sure how long it took it may only have been an hour but Jensen really couldn’t tell exactly. 

The last twenty minutes or so of the drive had been off road and by the lack of traffic noise Jensen assumed they had gone into the woods.

Jensen didn’t have any longer to think about it as the door at his side opened and the man beside him nudged him to get out. His bicep was caught in a firm grip by the other captor and he was yanked out of the car.

They guided him forward none too gently and pulled him through a door. The creaking noises around him suggested he was in some sort of cabin.

They men continued to drag and pull him down a hallway, he presumed, before they came to a halt.

One of the men began removing the duct tape covering his eyes and securing his hands as he felt the other captor press the gun to the back of his neck.

Jensen blinked a few times as he could see again and realised that he was indeed in a cabin, standing in front of a door.

“Use the bathroom you won’t get a chance anytime soon again. You have two minutes.” The captor told him as he pushed open the door.

Jensen walked through into the small bathroom and was relieved when the man pulled it nearly shut behind him.  
The bathroom only had a toilet, sink and bath inside and nothing else bar a roll of toilet paper.

The doctor quickly relieved himself and washed his hands. He had to wipe them on his trousers as there wasn’t a towel in the small bathroom.

The door opened again and the gun was still being aimed at Jensen. The captor that was not holding the gun grabbed his bicep yet again and started dragging him from the bathroom and towards the room across the hallway.

When they entered the room Jensen’s heart began to pound in his chest. The only thing in the room was a chair that looked similar to a dentist chair and nothing else.

As he was pushed towards it he noticed that there were restraints on the arms and on the leg rest.

“Sit” the man holding Jensen’s arm barked as he shoved him roughly towards it.

Jensen took a quick glance at the gun before doing as he was told and sitting onto the chair.

As soon as he was seated, his wrists were secured into restraints on the arms of the chair and then the chair was put into the reclining position. The man then deftly secured the frightened doctor’s ankles to the leg rest.

“W…why are you doing this?” Jensen stammered nervously although he was sure he already knew the answer and was sure that this was to get to Colin.

“It’s nothing personal. Now be quiet and do as you’re told and you might survive this.” The man holding the gun sneered.

Jensen remained quiet not wanting to piss off the man with the gun trained on him. The other goon then moved to his head and from under the chair pulled out a piece of material with a knot in it. 

Jensen opened his mouth as the material was pushed to his lips and let the man secure it to the back of his head. Once had the man had double checked that Jensen was secured both of the captors left closing and locking the door behind them.

For the first time since his ordeal began Jensen broke down and tears began to flow down his cheeks. All that ran through his mind was thoughts of his husband and how he may never see him again.

Jensen closed his eyes and prayed that he could tell Jared one more time how much he loved him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jared paced the length of the living room as he waited for the techies to finish installing the line trace and the necessary equipment on the phone line.

Tom and Mike had arrived shortly before the techs, and were seated in the living room. Jared was grateful that Chad had asked Sophia to come over to stay with Colin with everything that was happening.

He felt bad for Colin and knew he needed to talk to the teenager but all his thoughts were focused on Jensen.

Jared was brought back from his thoughts as yet another person rang the doorbell. Chad went to answer it and was back in the living room with Captain Morgan following behind.

“Padalecki.” Morgan gave a solemn greeting.

“Captain, has anything turned up?” Jared questioned anxiously.

“Nothing has come from the APB as of yet. There are uniforms talking to witnesses at the hospital and surrounding areas.” Morgan replied.

“There has been no contact made by the kidnappers, the phone trace is almost done.” Chad added.

Everyone was interrupted by the doorbell ringing yet again.

“I got it, it’s probably Chris and Steve.” Chad said as he went to answer the door.

He opened the door to find a courier at the other side holding a parcel in his hands.

“Detective Padalecki?” The man enquired.

“No, I’m detective Murray. Come in, if that is what I suspect it is we are going to need to question you in relation to it.” Chad informed him holding out his badge for the man to see.

The young courier nodded nervously and entered the house, going to the living room as Chad had gestured for him to do.

As soon as he went into the room Jared went straight to him grabbing a pair of gloves from the tech's bag and putting them on.

“We are going to need a description of whoever place the order for the parcel to be delivered.” Chad told the courier.

“It was done through the depot in town. A guy came in maybe early twenties and offered the clerk a cash bonus on top of normal delivery charge to get the parcel delivered immediately. I was just finishing my shift, it was a handy couple hundred bucks.” The nervous courier replied.

“Have you the sender’s details?” Morgan jumped in. 

“We…um… we didn’t go through the books. The boss wasn’t there, and I was off shift anyway. I split the cash with the clerk and just… I came straight here.” The man told them, getting more and more anxious.

“Is there security camera’s at he depot?” Morgan asked.

“They haven’t worked in months.” The courier replied.

Morgan summoned two of the uniformed officers that were standing in the hallway.

“Take him to the precinct and get a sketch done up, tell Speight and Cohen to grab the clerk from the depot and bring him in too.” Morgan told them.

The officers did as asked, as Jared began opening the parcel he had taken from the couriers hands, still mindful to be careful of any evidence that could help find his husband. 

Jared was aware that whatever he found would only be confirmation of Jensen’s abduction but still shook as he withdrew the hospital I.D badge and his husband’s wedding ring from the box.

One of the techs approached Jared with an evidence bag held open. Jared kept the tears at bay as he placed both items into the bag. He then reached into the box and retrieved the last item.

He unfolded the piece of paper and read the words as anger consumed him.

“We’ll be in touch.”

+++

Every muscle in Jensen's body hurt from being stuck in the same position for so long. His lips and mouth ached from having the rough cloth secured between them.

He tried to wiggle a little to get some relief when the banging of an outside door made him freeze in fear.

The doctor could hear the two captors talking as they moved towards what he could only assume was the main door of the cabin.

Suddenly, there was a third voice in the equation and whomever it was didn’t sound too happy. Jensen barely dared breath as he listened the conversation unfold.

“Tell me you two morons weren’t dumb enough to actually kidnap a cop’s husband?!” The new arrival yelled.

“Boss, it was the best option we had. The kid is in the cop's care and there was no way to get to him. This way we can swap the doc for the kid.” Jensen recognised the voice as the gun happy goon’s voice.

“You stupid idiot! Do you think a cop is just going to hand over a child, take his husband and just go home and forget about it?! All you have done is add at least one more person to testify against me!” following that bit information, Jensen safely assumed it was Lehne that was the person talking.

“We have sent the cop proof that we have the husband and told him we would be in touch nothing has been arranged yet. Hodge is on standby with a disposable cell to call the cop with the exchange details.” The second goon supplied.

Silence followed for a few minutes, and Jensen could feel his pulse rate rising.

“Organise the meet for the empty lot on the East side and contact Nemac, have him on the rooftop across the way. I don’t care how much he wants. I want the cop and the kid dead! I warn you both not to screw this up or I’ll have another assignment for Nemac by the end of the week! Understood?!” Lehne threatened.

“Yes Sir.” Came the response from both men.

“Confirm with Hodge when it’s done and then dispose of the husband.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jared looked at his partner as the call disconnected. The instructions had been quick and precise. They wanted him to bring Colin to an address that they would text him one hour before the arranged meet at noon the following day, in exchange for Jensen. He was to come alone or all he would find would be his husband’s body.

The technies told them that the call came from a burner cell and that they didn’t stay on long enough for a exact location. 

Colin watched anxiously, overwhelmed by guilt as he saw Jared scrub a hand down his face as the other detective, Chad, Colin remembers, phones Captain Morgan with the update.

Colin moved a little further out of sight as Chad began to speak.

“I think it’s safe to assume that it is Lehne behind this.” Chad sighed.

“No shit Chad! They want me to hand deliver them the only witness that can send him away for life! Of course it’s fucking Lehne!” Jared yelled not able to keep his emotions in check.

“Jay man, you know what I meant. These guys are professional. They’re giving themselves time to get whatever they have planned in order. Not disclosing a location until the last minute, gives us nothing to go on.” Chad stated.

“Right, and like hell are Jensen, Colin or myself for that matter going to leave that location in anything other than body bags.” Jared sighed frustrated.

“We need to try and work out where their holding Jensen. We need to find him before the meet tomorrow. They’ll keep him alive until they have Colin, they’re not stupid enough to get rid of the only bargaining chip they have.” Detective Speight joined in the conversation.

“Agreed, and I doubt Lehne is stupid enough to use any property registered in his own name. I’ll gather a list of known associates and see if any of their properties stands out.” Cohen added.

Colin was so engrossed in the conversation he was eavesdropping on that he didn’t hear Sophia come up behind him until she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Let’s go into the kitchen and make the guys some sandwiches huh? I’m sure you could do with something yourself?” She offered gently.

Colin was about to nod to her when he heard what Jared was saying from the living room.

“It would have to be somewhere isolated, outside the city. Probably someplace they’re used to using so they’d have an escape plan if anything went wrong.” Jared voiced.

“The cabin.” Colin mumbled quietly.

“Sorry honey, what was that?” Sophia asked.

“Um…nothing…would it be okay if I just went out on the porch for some air for a minute please? I won’t be long and I’ll help with the sandwiches then please?” Colin asked her giving the best puppy dog expression he could muster.

Sophia seemed to think about it for a moment before she relented.

“Okay, but stay on the porch and leave the door open. A couple of minutes alright?” She told him but with a small smile.

“Alright, thank you.” 

With that Colin started towards the front door as Sophia went into the living room asking to have a word with Jared. She never spotted Colin removing Jared’s keys from the bowl by the front door as he went.

Jared looked up as Sophia asked for a word and nodded to the bay window in the living room. 

Once they reached it Sophia voiced her concerns.

“Jay, I know you have a lot going on right now but I’m worried about Colin. Maybe we should call Ms Divine?” Sophia suggested.

“I guess that-“Jared was halted in his reply as his car roared to life on the driveway and he could see Colin behind the wheel. He broke into a run but could hear the car drive off before he made it to the front door.

“Dammit!!” Jared yelled as Chad and Sophia came to join him.

“What the hell is the kid thinking?!” Chad shouted.

“I’ll put an ABP out on the kid and your car and notify the Captain.” Speight informed them as he brushed past Jared followed by Cohen.

“Jay. I think he knows something.” Sophia voiced quietly.

Chad and Jared spun to look at her.  
“What do you mean?” Chad asked trying to keep calm for his wife’s benefit.

“I caught him eavesdropping on your conversation a few minutes ago. He mumbled something about a cabin and then asked could he get some fresh air. I was about to tell you when he took off in the car.” She explained.

“A cabin? Do you think he knows about Lehne’s hide-outs?” Chad directed towards Jared.

“His mother was part of Lehne’s organisation for years before he killed her, there’s a good chance Colin would have known some of what was going on.” Jared suspected.

“You think he’s gone to this cabin after Jensen himself?” Sophia asked in horror.

“He feels guilty about what has happened to Jensen that much is obvious. He’s still a kid, he may have done just that.” Chad sighed.

“Call Cohen, tell him to narrow his search to just cabins. We need to find Colin before he finds Lehne’s men.” Jared ordered.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Colin pulls the car to a stop in a pull-off just before the narrow road he is heading for. After making sure the car is parked out of the way of traffic and not looking too out of place he exits the car and begins the rest of his journey on foot.

The teenager makes his way to the narrow road as quickly as he can. He breathes a sigh of relief as he makes it down the road, knowing that at least with the trees that run along both sides of the road he has some small bit of cover to hide in.

He tries to keep his nerves under control as he walks cautiously in the direction of where the cabin is located. Jensen is in this danger because of him and he knows that if Jared tries to go to the meet without him then Lehne may well kill him too.

Jared and Jensen took him in, made him feel safe and even more so made him feel like someone actually cared about him again. He couldn’t let them get hurt or worse because of him. He would go to the cabin and turn himself in so they would release Jensen and no one would die because of him.

His new resolve in place he quickened his steps towards the cabin.

+++

Jared answers the phone on the first ring.

“Cohen, what have you got?” he barks foregoing any greeting.

 _”There are three cabins that could fit the bill, although only one of them belongs to Lehne himself. I’ve got two uniforms on their way there, it’s a two hour drive from the city, although I doubt Lehne would be stupid enough to keep Jensen at his own property. The other two are listed to suspected associates of Lehne and are both less than an hour outside the city. I’m sending you the GPS of the one closest to you, Speight and I will check out the other one.”_ Cohen wasted no time informing Jared.

“Thanks Matt.” Jared said gratefully as he ended the call.  
“They got a location?” Chad enquired as soon as Jared closed his cell. 

“Three possibilities, uniforms are on their way to one registered to Lehne. Cohen and Speight are taking the second, we’ll head to the last one.” Jared informed his partner as his cell beeped with the co-ordinates.

“There are no legal grounds for you to enter any of them. I’ll go to the office, see if I can start pre empting the shit storm. As far as I know Judge Green is on call today, I’ll have the paper work drawn up ready to sign if any of the cabins pan out.” Mike informed them as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the front door.

“I don’t give a damn if it’s an illegally entry or not! That bastard has Jensen and I’m getting my husband back!” Jared yelled as he stormed out the front door.

Chad walked over coming to a stop in front of the ADA and his friend.

“He’s upset but I know he appreciates it Mike. Thanks.” Chad said as he started to follow his partner.

“Remember you heard a call for help before you entered the cabin Chad.” Mike shouted after his friend sighing.

Tom walked up behind his husband placing a comforting hand on the ADA’s back.

“They’ll find Jensen, baby, and they will appreciate it when you have Lehne behind bars for the rest of his miserable life.” Tom reassured.

Mike lent back into the comforting hand of his husband.

“I just hope they’re not too late.” Mike sighed.

+++

Jensen woke up slowly with all his muscles feeling stiff and sore. As he comes more into awareness he can hear voices coming from the other side of the cabin.

Stretching what little he can with the restraints he hears one of the men saying something about going for supplies then hears someone leave.

After a few minutes, he hears footsteps coming down the hallway and stopping outside the room he has been held captive in. The door opens and goon two as Jensen now likes to refer to him as, enters holding a plate with a sandwich on it and a bottle of water.

Goon two places both items on a small table next to Jensen then he pulls out a gun lazily pointed it towards the captive man.

“I’m going to untie you so you can have those, then I will let you use the bathroom. If you try anything then I will put a bullet through each of your kneecaps, understand?” Goon two tells him, leaving no room for any arguments.  
Jensen nods his understanding slowly not wanting to give the goon pleasure in Jensen’s eagerness to be untied.

The armed man keeps a grip on the gun as he using his other hand to untie Jensen’s left arm. Standing back from his captive again he indicates for Jensen to untie the other restraints.

Jensen flexes his only free hand and then slowly begins undoing the other restraints and finally the gag.

“Thank you.” Jensen tries to say but it comes out as a whisper, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

The goon doesn’t reply but gives a subtle nod.

“Eat.” The goon says simply and Jensen doesn’t have to be told a second time.

The doctor eagerly grabs the bottle of water and begins drinking it, soothing his parched throat. He makes himself stop after drinking half the bottle so as to have some left for when he is finished his sandwich.

Jensen doesn’t feel hungry but he knows he needs to at least try and keep nourished if he has any chance of making it out of his prison. Forcing each bite he finally finishes the food and then finishes the water.

The goon gestures for him towards the bathroom with the gun and Jensen does as asked, heading into the small bathroom. He is stopped from closing the door by goon two.

“Leave the door unlocked. You have five minutes.” He says letting go of the door.

Jensen uses the time to take care of business and wash up. He lets out a deep breath and mentally comes to a decision as he begins to open the door. The goon stands to the side leaving room for Jensen to exit the bathroom.

In a moment of desperation and maybe being the only opportunity he’ll have to escape, Jensen uses every bit of strength he can muster and slams his body into the goon sending the gun clattering to the floor.

While the goon is dazed he lands a punch to his jaw then turns and grabs the gun and runs as fast as he can towards the front door of the cabin.

He is so caught up in getting the door opened and making his escape that he doesn’t hear the goon come up behind him grabbing the arm he has the gun in.

Knowing he can’t afford to be subdued, he struggles with all his might and the pair fall to the ground causing the gun to fly from his hand and across the room.

Undeterred he continues in his struggles and barely has a second to register the glint of a knife as searing pain rips through his stomach.

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Colin stays out of sight just behind the tree line as the cabin comes into sight. The first thing he notices is that there isn't any vehicles around the cabin and the door is ajar.

Moving as close as he can without being seen he can hear banging and something shattering from inside the cabin. Taking a deep breath he sprints to the side of the cabin and crouches down behind a barrel that is placed under a gutter to collect rainwater.

Taking in his surroundings he sees an axe to his right that is used to chop firewood. There is still banging and clattering coming from the cabin and he realises that Jensen must be trying to escape.

Suddenly a loud pained yelp comes from within the cabin walls and the teenager makes a split second decision sprinting for the axe and then heading to the cabin’s door.

He pushes the door open softly and sees one of the men that used to give orders to his mother with his back to the door sitting on top of Jensen with a bloodied knife raised in his hand.

Panic and fear for Jensen’s life give him a rush of adrenaline and he surges forward putting all his might into swinging the axe at the man’s head. The crack is sickeningly loud and the man falls to the side and off of Jensen.

Colin can already see the blood on the man’s head and that his chest is moving but that he is out cold. Moving his eyes back to Jensen he can see the doctor has been injured, probably stabbed as his shirt is covered in a frightening amount of blood.

“C…Colin? W…where.. J..Jay?” Jensen stutters out.

“I’m on my own. We need to get out of here before they come back.” Colin rushes out trying to lift Jensen from the floor.

“I c..can’t…C…Colin you need, ahhh, c…call for help.” Jensen replies pain coursing through his stomach.

“We need to hide in case they come back before help gets here. Please Jensen you have to get up. Please.” Colin pleads his emotions coming through.  
“K…Help me u…up.” 

Colin takes the injured doctor under the arm and way too slowly helps the Jensen to his feet.

Painstakingly the two of them make it out of the cabin and closer to the tree line just as they hear a car coming up the secluded road.

“C…Colin, run now!” Jensen wheezes out before collapsing to the ground.

“No Jensen, please come on! They kill us, please get up!” Colin begs trying to drag the injured man to his feet.

As the teenager continues his struggles the car comes into sight and Colin nearly cries in relief as he sees Jared behind the wheel.

“Oh thank God. Jensen, it’s okay, it’s Jared. You’re going to be okay.” 

Jared is out of the car before it comes to a complete stop.

“Jensen!!” Jared shouts as he lands beside his husband hard.

“God, Jensen.” Jared says as he lift’s Jensen’s shirt to see the damage.

Chad comes up behind Colin already on his cell requesting backup and EMS.

“Where are the kidnappers?!” Chad shouts to Colin his gun in hand.

“There was only one here when I came. He’s inside, I knocked him out with an axe.” Colin replies his voice in a neutral tone.

Chad runs to the cabin with his gun raised entering slowly and cautiously before returning a few minutes later shouting “clear”.

“Chad tell the ambulance to get a fucking move on!!” Jared yells as Chad approaches.

He has already removed his outer shirt and is applying pressure to Jensen's stab wound.

“Hold on Jen, you’re going to be fine. We’ll get you to Hospital and Chris can bitch you out for having to sow you up, okay?” Jared tries to comfort his husband.

“J…Jay…I’m…I…It’s bad…I’m…n…not-“ Jensen tries.

“No baby, none of that. You’re going to be fine. Okay? Just stay with me. Come on baby.” Jared whispers to him cupping the side of Jensen’s head as tears brim in his eyes.

“J…Jay…I..l..lov-“ Jensen stammers before his head goes lax in Jared’s hand and his chest stops rising and falling.

Jared barely hears Chad swearing on the phone for the ambulance to get there now and Colin’s broken sobs beside them as his world begins to fall in on itself.

“No no no no, baby no, please Jen…. no… Jensen come on.” Jared pleads as tears stream down his face and he shakes his unmoving husband.

“no… JENSEN!!”


	12. Chapter 12

_3 weeks later_

“I can’t believe he only got fifteen years! He killed my mother in front of me and that stupid judge only gave him fifteen years! And Mike didn’t even charge him for Jensen!” Colin fumed as he walked out of the courtroom with Jared.

Jared sighed, his own frustration at the lenient sentence for the man who had kidnapped his husband and put him through hell being pushed aside to focus on the teenager in his care.

“Colin, it was a plea deal, Mike needs his testimony to put Lehne behind bars for both your mom and Jensen. Lehne is the one who did this and Mike will put him away for a hell of a lot longer than fifteen years.” Jared replied squeezing the teenagers shoulder in reassurance.

“Damn right I will and actually I’m about to go get it signed off on.” Mike informed them catching both men by surprise.

“What are you talking about?” Jared asked confused, still trying to keep his emotions in check.

“Lehne’s attorney was in contact with my office as soon as I made the plea deal with his goon. They know their screwed between Colin’s testimony and that lowlife's. Furthermore they know I’ll get him sent down for life without parole when he’s found guilty at trial. He’s agreed to plead guilty if we offer life with eligibility for parole after twenty five years. It’s as good as done. The paperwork is being drawn up as we speak.” Mike stated.

“So it’s over.” Jared told his friend relief showing on his face.

“How’s it over? That means he’ll be out in twenty five years!” Colin said none too happy.

“That means he has a slim chance of getting parole in twenty five years but more importantly it means this is over. No more looking over your shoulder and you won’t have to testify kid.” Mike returned.

“This is a good thing Colin. Now how about we go get something to eat at Carlson’s, it’s been a long day that we both need to put behind us.” Jared offered.

“Okay, I guess.” Colin replied grudgingly.

“I’ll catch up, I’ve got some paperwork I need to finish up.” Mike told them.

+++

Jared pulled the car into the parking lot of Carlson’s and turned off the engine. He looked towards his young passenger and saw the teenager still looked upset.

“Colin this is a good result.” Jared tried to reassure.

“I know. It’s not just that. I still feel bad about what happened to Jensen, I mean that was my fault and-“ Colin began.

“Whoa, Colin hold up. I told you what happened to Jensen was not your fault. That was all down to Lehne and the bastard will rot in prison for it.” Jared stated firmly. 

“Yeah, okay. I just wanted you to know I’m sorry before Ms. Devine comes to collect me.” Colin replied.

“There is nothing for you to say sorry for and we will talk about Ms. Devine’s visit after we get some grub in us okay?” 

“Okay.”

With that the two exited the car and headed into Carlson’s.

+++

As soon as Jared pulled the door open he could hear Chad and Chris’s voices booming. It was still early and the bar was still quiet before the lunch rush.

“I swear Murray if the words ‘Sambuca’ and ‘strippers’ leave your mouth again…!”

“Oh, because ripping and I quote ‘the best stitching this state has ever seen’ whilst trotting up the side of a hill on horseback is such an awesome idea Kane?!”

“So help me God, if the two of you don’t stop bickering I will declare Mike and Tom your replacements!” 

Jared gave a full bodied laugh as he sat down in the booth beside his exasperated husband taking extra care not jar Jensen’s recovering wound as he did so. Colin slid in beside the two arguing best men across the table from Jensen and Jared.

“So, we’re replacing the best men?” Jared stated jokingly.

“Dude we are awesome best men and irreplaceable!” Chad threw back fist bumping Chris.

“Damn straight.” Chris agreed.  
Jensen gave a laugh regretting it as it pulled on his still healing stab wound. He had been lucky that the knife hadn’t hit any vital organs but it was deep and had required Chris to open him up to repair the damage.

Jared spotted the wince his husband had made and pressed a comforting kiss to his cheek and took Jensen’s hand in his own.

Tom and Steve came to join them then bringing two pitchers of beer with them and a cola for Colin.

“Mike called with the news, I think a drink is in order to bring this part of our lives to a close.”  
Everyone nodded and accepted the cold drinks. Colin was the first to break the silence.

“I guess this is also the last time I’ll see all of you too, you know before Ms. Devine takes me away.” Colin said softly.

“Sorry buddy, but no. Once you become a part of this group you’re stuck with us. Also I’m pretty sure your new legal guardians don’t plan to stop coming here anytime soon.” Mike boomed as he pulled up a chair to the end of the booth.

“What? Who?” Colin asked the shock clear on his face.

“We applied to be your legal custodians Colin and from the look on Mike’s face I’m assuming Ms. Devine and the judge granted it.” Jensen said with a smile putting his arm around Jared.

“Y…you….really?” Colin asked tears coming to his eyes.

“Yip, small trip to family court to dot some I’s and cross some t’s and you are an official member of the Ackles-Padalecki household.” Mike replied with a huge grin.

“We gave this a lot of thought Colin and we want you to be a part of our family. If that’s okay with you, of course?” Jared asked getting anxious as a tear rolled down the teenagers face.

“Yes… yes!! Thank you!! And I promise I won’t be any trouble! This awesome!! I really get to stay with you?” Colin beamed checking once more that it was real.

“Yes, you really get to stay!” Jared replied with a laugh and a huge smile.

“Dude! Free babysitter!” Chad yelled out only to receive a clip on the back of his head from Sophia as she came up behind him.

“Joking.” Chad stated quickly as he moved over to make room for his wife.

“That’s great news Colin. I’m so happy for you guys.” Sophia offered with a smile taking her seat.

“Okay, how about I see about getting some lunch into everyone?” Steve asked rising from his seat.

“Yeah and we need to get to the stag arrangements. Those strippers ain’t going to hire themselves!”

“CHAAAAD!!” 

Chad jumped up climbing quickly over the back of the booth as Chris spring to his feet to give chase.

“I knew we should have went with Tom and Mike.”

The End.


End file.
